


For You

by honeyf



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, M/M, Slash, Valentine's Day
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyf/pseuds/honeyf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl hanya merasa sedikit risih saat ia tahu bahwa ia harus mendapatkan beberapa cokelat dan bunga. Bit slash. R/D. R&R?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> Sepertinya ooc, entahlah; hanya ingin mencoba menuliskan apa yang ada di kepala saya. Sayang, udah banyak khayalan saya –yang rata-rata gaje sebenarnya— tidak terabadikan jadi tulisan nyata, yang akhirnya hilang, dan lupa begitu saja.
> 
> Disclaimer: The Walking Dead bukan milik saya, camkan itu! /dor  
> Beta Reader: My Kaasan a.k.a Nad a.k.a Denayaira (Thank you very much kaasan~~~ <3)

Meskipun dunia tak lagi hidup sebagaimana biasanya, dibuktikan dengan hilangnya tanda-tanda kehidupan manusia yang tergantikan oleh para _walker,_ namun bagi mereka— _manusia yang masih hidup dan berusaha akan tetap hidup, mungkin_ —menghitung hari tetap bukanlah hal yang terlalu penting. Namun, ternyata ada pengecualian, setidaknya untuk untuk satu hari ini saja. Ya, hari ini, 14 Februari, yang sudah mendunia dan dikenal sebagai Hari Kasih Sayang.

Setidaknya sekali ini bagi mereka, sebelum mereka menemui ajal mereka masing-masing. Karena tidak ada yang bisa menyangka bahwa besok atau sebentar lagi, beberapa menit, bahkan detik, lagi mereka mungkin diserang para _walker_ dan mati. Atau lebih miris lagi, menjadi salah satu bagian para _walker_. Ya, tidak ada yang tahu itu dengan jelas, dan tidak ada yang bisa menebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, apa yang terjadi di masa nanti. Karena yang mereka pahami hanyalah tetap bersikap waspada dan menjaga keadaan dengan baik saat ini.

Kembali ke satu hari ini, mereka pun tak menghindari datangnya hari yang spesial ini, khususnya bagi mereka para kaum hawa. Jelas saja mereka mencoba mempersiapkan apa saja yang diperlukan sesuai tradisi dan kesukaannya masing-masing.

Salah satu yang paling umum adalah tradisi di mana para wanita memberikan sebuah cokelat kepada para lelaki, khususnya lagi pada yang dikasihinya. Yah, itu pada umumnya, toh bunga juga bisa, atau hal lainnya, yang pada akhirnya bertujuan sama, yaitu untuk menyampaikan dalamnya rasa kasih sayang mereka.

Namun, kali ini ada sedikit yang berbeda.  Khususnya untuk Daryl, seseorang yang selama ini tidak pernah berada di suasana seperti ini.

Daryl hanya merasa sedikit risih saat ia tahu bahwa ia harus mendapatkan beberapa cokelat dan bunga. Carol adalah wanita pertama untuk hari ini— _entah jika ini pertama untuk hidupnya juga_ —yang memberikannya sebuah cokelat dan bunga _Cherokee Rose_. Tidaklah heran, karena bagi Carol, Daryl adalah seseorang— _satu-satunya, mungkin_ —yang benar-benar membuatnya merasa ‘hidup’ setelah kehilangan buah hatinya, Sophia. Mungkin, hubungan mereka agak serupa dengan Dale dan Andrea.

Selain Carol, ia juga mendapat cokelat dari Andrea dan Lori, yang sudah jelas diberikan tanpa ada perasaan yang terlalu khusus, karena cokelatnya juga sama dengan cokelat-cokelat yang mereka bagikan pada kaum adam lainnya.

Terakhir, ada Glenn. Ia sempat heran dengan cokelat dari Glenn yang saat ini sedang ia perhatikan. Kenapa Glenn memberikan cokelat kepadanya? Apa dia benar-benar seorang _banci_? _Gay_? Kata-kata yang seharusnya tak layak itu muncul di pikirannya. Awalnya ia memang berpikir begitu, namun beberapa saat kemudian ia sepertinya mulai sedikit mengerti akan maksudnya. Hanya saja, ia masih tetap merasa risih dengan hal-hal yang menyangkut perasaan seperti ini.

Kini ia tengah berada di dalam hutan yang tidak jauh dari perkemahan kelompoknya. Duduk di batang pohon besar yang tergeletak tak hidup di tanah basah penuh semak, dengan maksud untuk mengistirahatkan diri sementara. Baru saja ia memakan habis cokelat dari Carol, guna untuk mengisi perutnya.

**KRESEK**

Bunyi berisik tiba-tiba terdengar. Mengikuti nalurinya, Daryl langsung mengacungkan _crossbow_ -nya ke arah kanannya, yang diduganya menjadi asal muasal bunyi berisik tersebut.

Tepat, bunyi itu memang berasal dari sana, terlihat dari semak-semak lebat dan juga tinggi saling bergerak, menggesekkan dedaunannya.

“Ini aku, Daryl,” wujud Rick muncul dari dalam semak. “Bisakah kau turunkan _crossbow-_ mu?”

Well, bukan karena pintaan dari sang _sheriff_ , ia memang akan menurunkan _crossbow_ -nya kalau tahu bahwa yang datang adalah lelaki itu. Dan kemudian, ia kembali duduk di batang besar tempatnya tadi, tidak terlalu peduli dengan kehadiran Rick.

“Sedang apa kau di sini?”

“Hanya makan.”

Rick melihat beberapa bungkusan di samping Daryl, salah satunya mirip— _atau memang sama_ —dengan bungkusan cokelat yang ia dapatkan dari Andrea.

“Oh, kau dapat cokelat juga?” Rick pun mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Daryl, tepatnya setelah membersihkan sampah bungkusan itu. “Ah, _sorry_ , bukan maksud—”

“ _It’s okay_ ,” potong Daryl. __

Meskipun demikian, Rick merasa bersalah dengan perkataannya barusan. Ia tidak bermaksud menyinggung seperti itu, hanya saja ia sepertinya lupa dengan siapa lawan bicaranya itu. Suasana pun menjadi hening. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mengeluarkan suara , tidak ada juga yang melakukan suatu interaksi. Keduanya hanya bergulat dengan pikiran dan tindakannya masing-masing. Daryl, masih sama menatap sisa cokelat yang ada, yaitu cokelat dari Glenn. Dan, Rick, hanya diam sambil melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar, sampai akhirnya ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada Daryl.

“Ada apa dengan cokelat itu?” tanya Rick, merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dari cokelat yang sedari tadi menjadi perhatian Daryl. Ya, hanya sedikit penasaran.

Hening. Daryl masih diam, tidak langsung menjawabnya. Dan, itu semakin membuat Rick sedikit bersalah lagi dengan perkataannya.

“ _Nothing_ ,” jawabnya kemudian, sembari mengangkat wajahnya, berpaling dari cokelat yang di tangannya dan memandang lurus di depannya, melihat tanpa fokus. “Tidak ada apa-apa,” lanjutnya, kemudian diam kembali.

Kali ini, Rick hanya berusaha untuk tidak menyakiti perasaan Daryl, dengan tidak bertanya macam-macam lagi, meskipun ingin. “Baiklah, apa setelah ini kau akan berburu lagi?”

“ _Yeah_ ,” jawab Daryl langsung.

Rick kembali berkutat dengan pikirannya, yang mana ia ingin menawarkan dirinya, atau meminta Daryl untuk bisa menemaninya. Namun, ia tahu siapa Daryl. “Oke, aku akan kembali ke _camp_ , kuharap kau segera kembali sebelum langit gelap.”

“Hm,” balas Daryl. Dan saat itu juga Rick bangun dari duduknya, lalu meninggalkan Daryl.

“ _Wait_.”

“ _Yeah_ ,” seru Rick, berbalik ke arah Daryl yang ternyata sudah berada di dekatnya.

“ _Here_ ,” Daryl mengarahkan sebuah cokelat yang sejak tadi sempat menjadi perhatiannya, cokelat Glenn, kepada Rick. “ _For ya, ‘m full_.”

Sedetik lebih, Rick diam dan mengangkat alisnya, heran. Namun, akhirnya Rick mengambil cokelat tersebut dari tangan Daryl.

“ _Okay, thanks_ ,” hanya itu, Rick tidak merasa butuh kata-kata lain yang sempat ia pikirkan.

Saat itu juga, Daryl berbalik pergi meninggalkan Rick—yang memang belum ingin mengangkat kakinya dari tempatnya, sebelum memastikan wujud Daryl lenyap ditutupi oleh semak-semak. Setelah mendapati sosok Daryl telah hilang dari sana, Rick pun akhirnya kembali melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kali ini, dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya.


End file.
